In recent years, storage devices incorporating nonvolatile memories such as solid-state drives (SSDs) have become widespread. An SSD is a storage device to which a NAND memory (flash memory) is applied, and is advantageous since it has a high performance and its power consumption is low. Thus, personal computers (PCs), servers, etc., now tend to employ SSDs as main storage in place of hard disk drives (HDDs).